


A lovely nature walk

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Animals, Nature Walk, Plants, Set past Steven Universe: The Movie, Talking, Trees, mountain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Pearl and Connie decide to take a walk along a mountain path together.





	A lovely nature walk

>It had been a few months since Steven had come back from his visit to the other gem colonies to help set things right. Pearl and Connie had agreed to take a short nature walk together, wanting a peaceful day to really enjoy the beauties of Earth.  
>The pair had agreed on a quiet mountainside to take their walk, the trees providing enough shade to keep Connie comfortable while also providing several things to talk about as they made their way along the dirt path that had been formed from the frequent foot traffic the mountain saw.   
>"I'm glad we're taking this walk Pearl. It's been a while since we spent time together and relaxed.."  
>"Yes it has, far too long! A nice nature walk is just what we need to really ease our minds. You know, Rose loved this planet so much. It holds a special place in my heart, and the hearts of Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven." Pearl smiled as she spoke.   
>"There's so many wonderful things here, like these flowers!" Pearl bent down to pick a lovely purple flower from a bush, it's petals bunched tightly together, forming several smaller cross shapes along the stem. "I think these were called lilacs, they smell wonderful! Don't you think so?"  
>Connie smiled as she gave the lilac a sniff "Mmm, it does smell nice Pearl. Maybe we should try and grow some around the temple?"  
>"A marvelous suggestion, I'm sure Peridot would love another type of plant to tend to! She has quite the collection now!"   
>"Tell me about it, you can barely move around in that dome anymore, she's crammed that place as full of flowers as she can get." Connie giggled "She really does have a green thumb. That means she's good with plants, not that she's actually green, even if she is."  
>Pearl nodded her head. "Ah yes, one of your human sayings, Rose loved those too, and Steven's picked up on quite a few of them himself. Peridot certainly does have a gift with plants though."   
>The conversation came to a stop there for a moment, the pair proceeding along the path in silence before Connie saw some mushrooms growing on a tree, stacked tightly together, looking like miniature brown shelves upon the bark. "Look at those Pearl! They're called Pleurotus, also known as oyster, abalone, and tree mushrooms! In a pinch they make a suitable food source for any human out in the wild."   
>Pearl hummed to herself as she looked at the mushrooms. "Would you like to grab some for a snack? It's important to keep your energy up!"  
>Connie shook her head before she smiled and pulled a few energy bars from her pocket. "I'm good, I always come prepared! Thanks for caring though."   
>Connie stuffed all but one bar back into her pocket. She peeled the wrapper off of the granola bar and began chewing it. Pearl flinched a bit as she watched the girl eat, the entire process still grossing her out too much to enjoy most things. It took a great cooking skill to get Pearl to eat any dish at all.  
>The pair grew silent as Connie kept chewing her granola energy bar, walking a few minutes before something caught both of their attention, making them both stop and stand still. In the path ahead sat a young deer, his fur a light brown, two tiny white horns sprouting from his head. "Connie look, it's a young buck." Pearl whispered out. "It's odd to see one wandering around alone, the others might be nearby."  
>Connie swallowed the mush in her mouth down before she whispered out a reply. "Do you think we should try getting closer?"  
>"I don't see why not, but be careful. We don't know how it'll react."   
>The pair slowly started creeping towards the stationary buck, waiting for the moments it was looking away to move, and standing as still as they could when it looked back at them. The pair managed to slowly close the gap between them to a few feet before a loud snap from within the forest caused the buck to bolt away.   
>"That noise scared it off! Sorry Connie, I was hoping we could get closer and touch it."  
>Connie shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay Pearl, it would've bolted if we got much closer anyways. Most deer don't let people get near enough to touch. C'mon, let's keep going."  
>The pair continue up the mountainside, the leafy trees over them began being partially replaced by larger pines, designed to survive the colder temperatures of the higher altitude. Thinking quickly, Connie scooped up a handful of pine needles. "Hey Pearl, did you know you can brew pine needles to make a vitamin C rich tea? It's something I told Steven once during our mission to the Great North."  
>Pearl looked the needles in Connie's hands over and grimaced a bit. "Well that's.......fascinating, and resourceful. You didn't.....make any while you were there, did you?"   
>"Well.....yeah, I did. It wasn't very good to be honest, but it was still fun, and it helped warm us up from the cold."   
>Pearl let out a sigh. "I guess it's fine, neither of you got sick. Promise me you'll pack warm beverages with you if we ever go back there."  
>Connie nodded her head "Yes ma'am, I promise. No more wilderness brewed tea for us unless we need to."  
>"That's fair enough. Wait, Connie look!" Pearl pointed at a cluster of bushes flowering in shades of blue, purple, red, and yellow at the side of the path ahead. Upon the flowers sat several large butterflies, their wings predominantly orange with rings of green, blue, and pink upon them. "Oh, that takes me back, butterflies were one of the first creatures Rose came into contact with on Earth. They're truly remarkable and beautiful."  
>Connie pulled out her phone and took a picture of the butterflies before the pair slowly made their way closer, not wanting to disturb them if it could be helped. As the pair came within a foot of the butterflies, the swarm suddenly took off, their colorful wings flapping rapidly as their tiny bodies took flight. The pair looked upon the scene in awe. "So pretty." Connie whispered out.   
>"They really are. I'm so glad they're still around. I would have missed seeing them." Pearl spoke in a somewhat sombre tone.   
>After the encounter with the butterflies, it only took Pearl and Connie a few more minutes to reach the end of the path. The path had taken them close to the top but not all the way up, and had led out of the trees to a small cliff-side. Cautiously, the pair proceeded forward out of the forest and walked out into the open. They both gasped as they saw the rolling green treetops in the valley below, caught sight of birds and insects fluttering above and around the treetops, marveled at the clear blue sky above them.   
>"I'm glad we had this walk today Connie. We should do this more often!" Pearl clapped her hands together and smiled.   
>Connie nodded before she responded. "Totally! I had fun today Pearl, and thanks for showing me this place. I can't wait to bring Steven up here."  
>Pearl nodded her head. "I'm sure he'll love it here too Connie. Remember to show him the things we noticed here today, and throw in some new ones."   
>"I will, I promise."  
>The pair took a seat on the hillside to truly take time to relax and appreciate the scenery below and around them. They were both looking forward to really seeing the world, Connie for the first time, and Pearl revisiting places after millennia of changes.

**Author's Note:**

> The movie is going to be great, but I am afraid that Earth might not be as intact as I depict it in this story. Better get some of this fluff out now just in case.


End file.
